French Marijuana
by DECOMA
Summary: What if for the first time Cosima actually gets caught smoking weed, the cop happens to be French and freaking attractive. One shot of fluff. (There is a possibility of more, parts about them meeting outside of being a cop and Delphine being too much of a lusting/new cop to tell on Cosima)


Cosima has always wondered how she had gotten away with weed smoking all of this time, in a state where it is illegal with liberal (but not _that _liberal) parents and a habit of smoking it almost every day. That was until she heard the whirl of tyres slowing down adjacent to her on the street. That horrible flooding sensation of dread leached through her veins as she threw her spliff out of sight and coughed away the smoke into the cold air. Her heart raced in panic over who was in that car, who had smelled the marijuana. Shit. Cosima only swore when she needed to, and this was that kind of situation. The car that was now stopped just behind her next to the curb was a police patrol vehicle. Shit. Cosima kept walking in the cold Autumn air her hands shoved deeps into her jacket, her eyes staring dead ahead thinking how close she was to her house at the end of the street.

"Excuse me, miss can you hang on a minute." A male voice called out and there was some movement of what sounded like car doors and feet moving across concrete. Cosima cringed hard, her eyes closed as her feet dragged slightly and then she came to a stop. The footsteps were catching up from behind her, and then she realised there were more than one pair. A heavier more sure pair and a lighter less sure of themselves pair. Cosima was screwed. With her best wild smile on her face she turned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey there, anything I can do for you, officers?" Cosima looked to the man who she assumed had spoken first. He was tall, well built with dark blonde hair and a sharp sculpted jaw and nose. He was beautiful in that manly kind of way that Cosima had never ever understood. Then she was almost taken aback. Next to dark and brooding there was a woman of a similar height who was looking directly at her in a sort of transfixed way. She had amazing blonde hair clipped back at the side and big brown eyes. Cosima took a while to take in the attractiveness of the woman in the dark police uniform, before dragging her eyes back the first guy.

"Yes you can actually; you wouldn't happen to know anything about marijuana use in this area?" The officer asked, he was pulling out a small note book from his pocket and pencil. Cosima looked around to the area she had chucked the spliff and then back. Shaking her head slightly and pursing her lips.

"Urr no not really, I mean like I haven't really heard anything about it." Cosima excused her hand itching her dreads. Oh god, she had dreads and they caught her smoking weed, they would not believe it even if she wasn't smoking it, she fit the stereotype. The man looked Cosima up and down and then lifted his eye brow.

"How old are you, miss?" The man asked poised to write her answer down. Cosima thought, If she lied and then they got her for smoking weed it would be bad. Maybe she could say she was smoking paper, but then she would look like an idiot. Screw it.

"I'm 24, I know I look younger but-." Cosima said but this was not to the man, but to the woman. If she was going to get questioned on the side of the road she may as well talk to the attractive one. The woman smiled slightly and then got a nudge from her partner. The nudge immediately faded. Cosima was curious about the exchange but let it drop, waiting for him to ask her something more.

"-May I ask what you were smoking back there?" The man was writing something down even though Cosima hadn't actually spoken.

"Am I under arrest?" Cosima asked looking over the man, his trousers were a little too tight and it didn't look as if by accident. Cosima knew that the cops could stop her for 3 reasons, if she was driving they can stop her and ask her for ID for pretty much any reason. If she was committing a crime. Or if they suspected she was committing a crime. Hell they caught her red handed, or rather green handed with a spliff between her fingers. But she also knew that if she was wasn't under arrest or being detained she could walk away. The man tensed up a little bit, and the woman looked towards him as if waiting for the answer. She must be new.

"Well no, but I would like to-" The man began changing his footing.

"Oh well great to know, but I seriously need to get home. I'm late for dinner and I have tones of work to do tonight." Cosima had already turned her body to face her home. The man looked up to which house she might go to,

"I still have some more questions that I would like to ask." Cosima didn't want to be here any longer than she had to, they could probably smell the weed all over her. Cosima turned to walk away from the two of them. The woman cop put her hand out and began to speak but the man took over.

"Kid I need you to stay here, I still have some questions." The man asked, Cosima was so bad at dealing with cops, especially when they would not believe she was over 18 and had been for the past 6 years. "What were you smoking back there, I have reason to believe it was Marijuana." The man was writing again, what the hell was he writing. Shit. Cosima wasn't even going to bother defending herself. Then there was a sound coming from the patrol car and it caught all of their attention. The man stopped writing, checked with the hot partner and then went back to the car leaving Cosima and blondie together. Cosima crossed her arms firmly across her chest once more and looked impatiently at the car. The man had gotten in and was doing something with a radio tethered to the dashboard. The woman coughed a little and Cosima's attention was right on her.

"Does that mean I can go..or?" Cosima asked her hands doing more of the asking for her. She was sure this rookie had no idea what she was doing, and she was pretty sure that if anything she could just leave and this one would stutter and hesitate all the way until she was out of sight. But then again, Cosima didn't really want to leave with out getting the most attractive girls number.

"No. Urm. I think you have to stay." The woman was French. In America. In an American police officers uniform, and a police officer. How anti-immigration American had let this happen Cosima had no idea, but she enjoyed it very much. She grinned to her as soon as she registered her accent, and saw a small smile itch at the corners of the French woman's face.

"Well suddenly I'm not in a hurry." Cosima let her arms relax and take in for real the intensity of this woman's beauty. There was a small mole on her slender neck coming up from the awful standard issue uniform. Her hair was mid length and full of golden curls, but not in that tacky way stylists do. In a natural progression of hair that just makes you want to get lost in it. There was a loud whistle from the patrol car and both of them looked over.

"Cormier, we have a 314 in progress, come on." The man shouted hitting the top of his car and sitting back in the seat, slamming the door shut. There was a long and lingering look as 'Cormier' turned to go back to the vehicle, and Cosima caught it. Damn. The woman fully turned and started a quick walk back to the car and into the passenger seat. Against all of her better judgements she couldn't help but look down and check her out and holy watershed she was so glad she did because man...she was attractive. As the sirens turned on and blared into her ears, the car pulled off and drove fast down the main street to the intersection and out of sight. Cosima sighed heavily at the almost arrest, and the very small interaction with that very attractive French police officer, but more because she had chucked half a spliff into someone garden and would have to go and find it.


End file.
